You're so annoying!
by Falconsky
Summary: Tigerstar and Scourge team up to annoy the clans. Probably a bunch of OOC stuff. Rated T for violence. AU!
1. Annoyance

**Disclaimer: I'm not one of the Erins.**

* * *

Once upon a time, there existed a cat called Tigerstar. Unfortunately, he was killed by Scourge.

**(AN: I liked Tigerstar!)**

Then, the aforementioned cat Scourge was killed by Firestar, who just so happened to be his half-brother.

**(These books are violent!)**

Anyways, that brings us up to the current setting. So, Scourge and Tigerstar now reside in the Dark Forest, where the "evil cats" who've died live.

**(But Mapleshade-)**

"Ugh, it's you," Tigerstar interjected quickly, before the author of this fan fiction could continue writing their ANs. Scourge had just stopped in front of him.

"Ugh yourself," replied Scourge.

"So what do you want?" asked Tigerstar, annoyed.

"Have you heard? There's going to be a new prophecy for the clans."

"So?"

"So, I think we should annoy them."

"What's in it for me?"

"Don't you hate them already?"

"Well, yeah, but I hate you just as much."

"That's true. Well, you can kill Firestar."

"You have a deal."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Hello Firestar," said Brambleclaw, dipping his head respectfully. The leader of ThunderClan turned to face the young warrior.

"Hello Brambleclaw," he replied. The two cats continued going their separate ways. It was a peaceful day for ThunderClan. Brambleclaw and his soon-to-be companions on the quest had not received the news yet. Nobody suspected a thing.

It was a perfect day to begin the annoyance.


	2. McNuggets

**AN: Thanks to Goldengaze20 and a Guest for reviews! Also, no hate to McDonalds, I just needed some fast-food in this story ;D.**

**Disclaimer: I am not among the Erin Hunters.**

* * *

**(AN: Now back to the story)**

"Oh god, not these again!" meowed Scourge, irked.

"What?" asked Tigerstar.

"Oh...nothing." replied Scourge, trying to cover up for the fact that he'd just sounded crazy.

**(*muffled giggle*)**

Scourge glared in no particular direction, trying to locate the source of this noise. "I know how we can annoy them. Just have the author constantly interrupt them," muttered Scourge.

"Huh?" asked Tigerstar.

"NOTHING!" screamed Scourge. Tigerstar started to walk away, but Scourge stopped him hastily. "Sorry, I'm just a little on edge."

"Whatever," muttered Tigerstar. "What are we going to do?"

"Uh, annoy them. What did you think?"

"Yes, but HOW?"

"Uh, I haven't thought about that." Scourge then turned around and looked up. "Uh, author person, could you maybe do your thang?" he whispered hopefully.

**(Not in a million years, Scourge.)**

Scourge frowned again. He turned around to face Tigerstar. He brightened. "How about we replace their fresh kill with this?" he asked, a bag of McDonald's chicken nuggets suddenly materializing.

**(Not unlike the TARDIS in Doctor Who)**

"Seriously?!" yowled Scourge, now really annoyed. Falconsky stayed quiet. "Thank you."

Tigerstar nodded. "They'll hate this!" he said.

The two cats giggled evilly.

"Seriously, is that YOUR evil laugh?" asked Tigerstar.

"NO, it's yours," replied Scourge defensively.

"Sure..."

"Seriously!"

"Okay, truce. Time to replace all the fresh kill with this stuff."

"Great! Time to go!"

The two cats set about replacing prey with mcnuggets. About an hour later, they finished.

"Whew! That took forever!" said Scourge.

"Yeah, no kidding," replied Tigerstar.

"Well, now to wait until they go hunting."

* * *

Brambleclaw set out into the forest to go hunt down some lunch. He was particularly craving a plump vole.

He started to sing a song to the tune of the chorus of "Young and Beautiful".

_Can I still catch voles_

_When they're no longer_

_Plump and juicy_

_Can I still catch voles _

_When they're no longer_

_Plump and juicy_

_I know I can_

_I know I can_

Squirrelpaw walked up to Brambleclaw.

"What in the name of Silverpelt are you singing?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"Can I come with you?"

"Ugh, fine."

The two cats set off into the forest. Brambleclaw heard something rustling in the bushes.

"OMGZ! It's prey!" squealed Squirrelpaw.

"Shut up!"

"Sorry."

Brambleclaw pounced into the bushes, when he found a single chicken nugget.

"What the heck?"


	3. An Interjection

**AN: Thanks for the postitve reviews! This chapter is dedicated to one of my personal friends, hkhkcat, and Hollyblaze. Strangely enough, Hkhkcat writes fairly excellent stories. You can check out some of Hkhkcat's stories at your convenience at this link: /u/4541204/hkhkcat. Also, there are gonna be some OOC tendencies in this chapter, but I warned you about that.:)**

**Disclaimer: There are 5 Erins, and I'm one person. Do the math.**

* * *

**(And now, back to the story.)**

"STAWP!" screamed Scourge.

"Shut up!" said Tigerstar.

"So you can hear it too now?" asked Scourge.

"Yeah, and it's obnoxious."

"LOL! Totes!" said Scourge, giddy with excitement. Tigerstar rolled his eyes.

**(I'm on a sugar high while I'm writing this, so I have no idea how this is gonna turn out.)**

Scourge was so happy that he didn't even notice the voie had returned. Tigerstar however, did.

"Author person!" he screamed.

**(Yes?)**

"Get down here!"

**(And why should I do that?)**

"I want to scream at you!"

**(Fine.)**

The warriors manifestation of the author materialized and Tigerstar glared at them.

"Sup?" asked Falconsky.

"Stop interjecting with witty remarks at various intervals," said Scourge.

"No," replied Falconsky simply.

"NO?"

"Nope. And if you value your life, you may want to stop screaming."

"... that's kinda up to you."  
"Oh yeah, but still quit it."

"Okay."

* * *

**(That made absolutely no sense, but fine.)**

* * *

**(In ThunderClan)**

"Brambleclaw, what's wrong?"

"There's no prey. They're all these little meat type things," Brambleclaw said as he bit into one. "AND THEY'RE HORRIBLE!" he screamed, gagging.

"Let ME try!" Squirrelpaw screeched. She stomped into the bush and bit into the meat-esque form. "EWWWW!" she screeched.

We're all gonna starve! I can't eat these for the rest of my life!"


	4. The Dunk Tank

**AN:**** Yahoo! You're getting another chapter! Or maybe a few, because I'm incredibly bored. Uh, I got my first favorite for a story and as an author today! This chapter is dedicated to xxFlametailxx.**

**Disclaimer: My name is not Erin Hunter.**

* * *

Tigerstar and Scourge snickered at the sight of the two gagging cats.

"LMFAO! This is freaking hilarious!" said Tigerstar. Scourge nodded.  
"What else should we do?" pondered Scourge.

**(I have an idea.)  
**

"Ugh, them again," said Tigerstar.

"Hey, I have an idea!" exclaimed Scourge.

**(*coughs*)**

"Okay fine, it was the author's idea."

**(*coughs again*)**

"WHAT?!"

**(Technically, it was Hollyblaze's idea.)**

"Oh whatever," scoffed Scourge, rolling his eyes.

"So what is it?" asked Tigerstar, who was really confused.

"We should make a dunk tank and let all the ShadowClan cats dunk someone!" said Scourge, beaming with pride at an idea that was not actually his.

"Yeah, but who?"

"Uh..."

The two cats thought for a moment, before coming up with an idea.

"FIRESTAR!" they both screeched.

* * *

Firestar had been peacefully minding his own business, when he suddenly was transported to ShadowClan. He looked down to find himself trapped on a mechanism, with ShadowClan cats looking at him. They were in a line.

"I am Firestar!" he screeched, "You'll nerve get away with this! I'm a main character!"

Blackstar looked directly at him. "Well, the Erins aren't writing this story."

The cats started throwing rocks at the target. They continued to miss.

"HAHAHAHA! I knew the author was still among the forces of good!" said Firestar.

**(So about that...)**

Firestar looked confused, but only for a second as he fell into the water. He coughed and spluttered as the dunk tank disappeared.

"I'll get you for that!" he screamed, and he pounced on Blackstar. A moment later, Blackstar's blood stained the forest floor.

**(Well that was dark)**


	5. Unicornz

AN:** It's been a while, hasn't it? Well, fine, it's only been like two or three days but ****whatever. Anyways, sorry for not updating, I've been insanely busy this weekend. This chapter is dedicated to one of my continuous reviewers, Hollyblaze, and popy380 (Guest). In case you haven't noticed, I dedicate chapters to reviewers. :)**

**Disclaimer: My last name is not Hunter.**

* * *

"That was dark!" said Scourge, staring at the angry Firestar standing next to the unconscious body of Blackstar.

"I know right? And this was a children's novel!" replied Tigerstar indignantly.

**(It is rated T...)**

"Aw shut up!" retorted Scourge, fed up with the obnoxious author.

**(Notice I'm calling myself obnoxious. I'm that nice.)**

"No you're not!" said Tigerstar, "You traumatized us!"

**(Oh good lord I did not.)**

"Yeah you did. Now stop!" replied Scourge.

**(Okay, fine. Look, can I make it up to you by writing an insane, happy, crazy chapter where we annoy Brambleclaw and Firestar?)**

"Yeah!" the cats chorused.

* * *

**(They asked for it, not me.)**

Brambleclaw and Firestar were standing in the middle of the clearing whispering when suddenly Scourge and Tigerstar came down from above.

BUT THESE WERE NOT THE NORMAL TIGERSTAR AND SCOURGE! THEY WERE NYAN CATIFIED! AND THEY WERE SINGINGI THE MOST OBNOXIOUS SONG EVER WHILE FLYING AND BRINGING GENERAL JOY!

"PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!" they screamed.

By the end of that, Firestar and Brambleclaw were so annoyed they couldn't even move.

"Well bye now!" said Tigerstar as he and Scourge retreated to the Dark Forest.

**(What even happened I don't- wut?)**


	6. That cray!

**AN: Hello there. It's been 6 days! I could come up with about a million excuses to excuse me not updating, but the truth is I'm just a procrastinator. Well, here we go. Creds to Hollyblaze for the idea for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of the following characters. Also, I'm not a part of One Direction. **

* * *

"About time!" huffed Scourge.

"Time for what?" asked Tigerstar, puzzled.

"Haven't you noticed that we've been nonexistent for the last six days?!" asked Scourge incredulously.

"Uh, not really."

"Well, no matter. I have an idea for the annoyance."

"What?"

**(Again Scourge, not your idea.)**

"Go and die!" screeched Scouge.

"Ignore it, it's not going away," said Tigerstar.

* * *

The cats of RiverClan were just waking up. They walked out of their dens, ready to start their days. As Leopardstar walked out of her den, she noticed the river. It was dark brown. And _bubbly_!

"What in Starclan's name is going on here?" she asked, as she padded over to it. Bending down, she drank from it. It was super sugary and really good. She went to get the rest of her clan.

"HEY GUYZ! COME AND DRINK FROM DA RIVER! IT'Z SO GOOD!" she squealed.

The cats were weirded out by their leader's OOC behavior, but they listened anyways because they're book characters and they have to.

They all drank from the river, and then it all went downhill.

"OMGZ IT'S SO FREAKIN AMAZING LIKE OMGZ :DDDDDDD!" squeaked out Feathertail. The rest of the cats went insane.

"OH YEAH IT'S-"

"I CAN'T EVEN-"

"THAT CRAY-"

* * *

Scourge and Tigerstar were cracking up. They'd watched the cats go insane, breaking stuff and acting like total fools.

"Best idea ever!" said Scourge.

**(And we danced all night to the best song ever-)**

"Shut it," said Tigerstar.


	7. Ms and messages

**AN: I'm sorry, I'm a crappy updater. I truly am. From now on, I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good. JK ;D. No, seriously, I swear I'll update at least once a week. **

* * *

Scourge glared up at the sky. "REALLY, YOU COULDN'T HAVE UPDATED SOONER?"

**(Uh, not really.)  
**

"LIES!" screamed Tigerstar.

**(Really?)**

"Just write more," said Scourge.

**(Well, I'm writing two stories on two different websites. And that takes ti-)**

"No excuses. Now just get on with the story."

**(Challenge Accepted.)**

"What?"

* * *

Scourge and Tigerstar were thinking up a new plan. They thought that they should mess with the message the StarClan cats would tell them.

"But how?" mused Scourge.

"Maybe we could interrupt the cats dreams," said Tigerstar.

"That would mean infiltrating StarClan."

"Nonsense, we could just send them the dream tonight, before StarClan does. Then, we'll be able to stop them from going on the correct quest."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

That night, Brambleclaw lay down in his nest and almost instantly fell asleep. Then, he saw two silhouettes of cats. One, he couldn't tell which began to speak.

"Come closer, and listen to our words. You must go to the place with the gigantic M, and listen to what the box of foods tells you."

"The place with the gigantic M?" he asked, confused.  
But the two cats had already disappeared. Brambleclaw woke up suddenly, realizing that there was no way he'd get back to sleep.


	8. Fillers

**AN: Hi guys! It's only been a little while since my last update, aren't you proud of me ;D? I've been updating at every chance I get. So by the way, I have a question for you guys. Should I start another story? Don't worry, if I do, I'll be sure to update this one as my first priority. So write to me in the reviews and I might start a new story! (Also even if you guys don't care, I'll still probably start one.) :)**

* * *

"I'm impressed," said Scourge, nodding, "It didn't take you nearly as long to update this time."

**(Well, I guess it's because-)**

"Never mind that."

**(*rolls eyes*)**

"Where's Tigerstar anyways?"

**(I don't know. Where did you last see him?)**

"Uh, I don't know, maybe where you left off!"

**(I wasn't thinking about that. Now watch, Brambleclaw is going to start his quest!)**

* * *

Brambleclaw walked out of his den. The night had passed and he was exhausted, but he knew he'd better get to work. He didn't know where to go though. He thought of asking his sister Tawnypelt. He had oh-so-convieniently planned to see her today. He walked to the ShadowClan border to find her already there.

"Listen, we have to make this quick," she muttered.

"Why?" he asked.

"I have a quest to go on. I got a message from StarClan."  
"ME TOO! OMGZ!" squealed Brambleclaw.

"Calm down bro. Chill out. Was your quest about finding some M?"  
"Yeah."

"Okay, let's go together then."

"Sounds good."

* * *

"WTF?" said Scourge.

**(What?)**

"What even was that? It was crap, that's what."

**(Sorry.)**

"Sorry doesn't cut it! And you still haven't brought back Tigerstar!"  
**(I have a confession.)**

"What?"

**(This was just a filler chapter.)**

"No dur, it was boring."

**(Tigerstar will come back next chapter.)  
**"Good."

**(And they'll go on this quest next time.)  
**"Okay. Any particular reason for doing this?"

**(No. Well maybe, but I shan't share it with you.)**

"Hmmpht."

**(:D)**


End file.
